


De-Beta-Able

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Cheesy, Cleaning, Commentary, Cussing, Funny, Getting asked out, Gray Asexual Eren Yeager, Humor, Levi is a janitor, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Verse, Pick-Up Lines, Scenting, and make fun of alpha and omega instincts, because let's mix things up, cursing, fuck stereotypes, good whiplash, you will get whiplash since they go between sweet and spicy in two seconds flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: Eren really just wants to go the bathroom, but that's pretty hard when there's an Alpha and Omega couple banging in the bathroom and the pheromones are so thick he can barely breathe.  Enter Eren's knight in shining(?) uniform, Levi, who is the club's janitor, ready to save the day with cleaning supplies and pheromone blockers.  And a fantastic ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet that I started forever ago and finally finished up today. It's a little rushed and unedited but this was just for fun. As always, I'm pretty sure I started writing this with the intention of writing smut and then decided it didn't feel right. I hope you enjoy this humor piece -- please drop me some kudos if you enjoyed it and leave me a comment! I read all comments and always reply. Thank you!

You know how you see all those scenes in the movies and on TV of hot people in clubs, drinking and grinding and having a good time?Clubs in real life are nothing like that. 

For starters, everyone is hot, but not in the sexy way.Like dripping with sweat and red-in-the-face-from-dancing-too-much kind of way.Not the most attractive thing in the world.

Second, clubs are more tightly packed than they show on TV and a fuck ton more loud.To add insult to injury, the smell is downright suffocating.The sheer amount of pheromones in the air is enough to make you light-headed, but god forbid you find yourself next to an especially horny Alpha or Omega because you’ll either feel the need to retch or will shoot hard in two seconds flat.There’s not a lot in the middle and you _will_ suffer because of it.

Third, they almost never show the bathrooms, with one or two exceptions — and there’s a good reason why.

“Hey Armin, the beer is starting to get to me; I’m going to go take a whiz.Be right back, okay?”I yell over the outrageous din of the club.

Famous last words. 

The bathrooms are arguably the worst part of going clubbing.They are dirty, smell like sex and shit at the same time, and line is always agonizingly long.Unless…

“Wow, amazing!”One man moans loudly.

“I’ll show you amazing…”Another man growls back, Alpha dominance thick in his voice. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes off the walls and the pheromones are so strong that you can smell the arousal distinct from all the other nauseating smells clamoring over each other in the ambient air.

Fuck.

That would explain why there’s no line.

I really just wanted to pee.

Instead, I spot the next person headed toward the bathroom and tell them to not even bother before marching over to the bar and finding Hanji.Ze finishes serving up a drink to a young Omega before turning zir attention to me.

“What can I do you for, Eren?”

“There are two horndogs going at in the bathroom, sounds and smells like they’re an A/O couple again.Can you send in the brute squad and someone to clean it up?I swear that I’m going to be smelling their sex for days and I didn’t even go inside.”

“Sure thing, Eren!”Ze smiles, leaving Izzy and Farlan to cover for zir while ze gets some staff as requested.

Ze comes back two minutes later with three buff Betas equipped with face masks, who immediately start shoving their way through the crowd to get to the bathrooms.

“Hopefully those three should be enough.Our chief janitor, Levi, will be out in a few minutes with some cleaning supplies and scent blockers to take care of the mess.Thanks for the heads up, Eren!”

“No problem.”I nod, trekking back to the bathroom, planning to hang out nearby so I can be the first one in after it’s been cleaned up.

I make it back just in time to see the couple in question come out of the bathroom escorted by the Beta brutes.The silver-haired Omega looks completely wrecked and blissed out, his hair a mess, his clothes falling off, and his neck covered in hickeys.His dark-haired Alpha looks a bit more put together and sheepish about his actions but both of them reek of sex pheromones and unbridled arousal.I hold my breath until they are long gone to avoid throwing up the beer and little bit of food in my stomach.

“Fuck, again?Don’t people realize just how unsanitary it is to fuck in a public bathroom?”A dark voice growls behind me and I turn to see a man in uniform with a bucket of cleaning tools and supplies. 

Oh.

I wouldn’t mind fucking in a bathroom if it was with him.

“Are you the brat who reported the couple?”He asks me, looking me up and down.

“Yeah.”I swallow, very aware of his eyes on me.

Don’t judge me, ok?He’s hot!

The man pushes open the door to the bathroom and both of us are hit with a wave of Alpha musk and Omega slick.It actually smells so fucking bad that I swear my balls tried to retreat back into my body to hide.

“Fucking fuck!”The man curses, immediately slamming the door shut.

“Shitty A/O couples, stupid fucking pheromones…I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”He grumbles, tying a cloth around his head to keep his hair out of the way and another one over his face to block some of the smell. 

Like this, the fabric frames his eyes, making their narrowed shape and dark color stand out against his pale skin.When his eyes come back to rake over me again, I can’t help the slight shiver that passes through me with the way he stares.He grabs another cloth and tosses it at me and I look between him and the cloth in confusion.

“Put that on.It’ll take a couple minutes for the scent blockers to erase all of the shitty smells away and I doubt you want to hold your piss for that long.You can go while I work on putting up the scent blockers.”

I’m so mesmerized by the delightfully silky and low quality of his voice that it takes a moment for his words to actually process.

“Oh, thank you.”

I put the cloth up to my face to tie it over my mouth and nose only to inhale a lungful of the most delicious scent ever.It’s faint, but with the smell of linens and lemon drops right against my nose, I can’t help the way my eyes momentarily flutter shut in satisfaction.The janitor opens the door again and steps inside, quickly setting to work misting scent blocker spray through the air, immediately dampening the heavy pheromones.I follow in shortly after him, making a beeline to the urinals and undoing my fly. 

I’m acutely aware of his presence as I pee, silently hoping that he does and doesn’t look at me while I’m standing here with my dick out.If he looks at me now, with his sharp eyes and sultry gaze, I swear to god I will pop a boner right here.Though if he liked what he saw…

Armin is right; I do watch too much porn.

Finishing up, I quickly tuck myself back into my pants and flush the urinal, the roar of the water quieting just in time to hear the murmured curse of “shit” escape the janitor’s lips.I turn and barely have time to process the man’s position _on his hands and knees_ scrubbing at a slick stain before I start to grow hard in the confines of my pants.

God, his ass is fantastic.What I would give to even touch—

No, focus.Calm down or he’ll be able to smell your arousal!

“Enjoying the view?” 

Well, shit.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“No, you’re not.You’re just sorry you got caught.”He intones before standing up.

Is that amusement in his eyes, or am I just imagining things?

“Maybe a little, but I apologize for my untoward behavior regardless.Fantastic butt or not, it was rude of me to stare.”

His expression definitely changed this time — a brief but clear expression of impressed surprise.I move toward the sink and wash my hands, aware of the hot janitor’s proximity as I turn off the water.

“What’s your name, brat?”He asks me, scenting the air around me as I grab a paper towel to dry my hands.

“Eren.Yours?”

“Levi.You’re surprisingly polite and self-aware for someone who’s been drinking, Eren.”He comments, my name sounding like sin in his smoky voice.

“I know better than to be rude to others, especially people who are doing you a service.Are other club-goers rude to you?”I ask, voice taking on a slight edge.

“Most of the time they just ignore me, but there’s been a few.They think they can step all over me just because I’m a janitor and an unremarkable Beta.”He shrugs.

“Really?Because I haven’t found a single unremarkable thing about you yet, Levi.Even if we surrounded by a hundred other people, I know I wouldn’t be able to ignore you.”

“You use that line often, kid?”He deadpans, turning away from me to grab a small wet-floor marker from his cleaning supplies.

“That wasn’t some throw-away line.You interest me.”I state, pulling the fabric covering my mouth down so he can see my full face.

“Is that so?How do I know you’re not just trying to get into my pants?”He asks me, placing the marker where he was cleaning a moment ago.

“I’m not some skeezbag Alpha or thirsty Omega.I know how to think with my head rather than my dick.”I retort.

He laughs at that, low and quiet, and god, what I would give to hear him laugh like that again.

“I’ll admit that I don’t really know you yet, but if you’d allow me, I’d like to change that and get to know you better.I find you attractive, and not just because of your body.I think we could be compatible.”I continue, earnest.

“Come here and let me smell you then, Eren.”He demands.

I obey, but with my single-minded focus on Levi, I don’t pay attention to where I’m stepping and my feet fly out from beneath me, throwing off my balance and sending me tumbling into him.He catches me with a small grunt, his strong body bracing mine so I can get back on my feet.I breathe in as I go to push myself back up and get two lungfuls of his clean scent, the sweet lemon drop smell stronger now with definitive interest, and nearly fall to my knees.

He smells so fucking good and _it’s not fucking fair_.

“It’s a little too soon and a little too literal to be falling for me now, brat.”

And with that, I actually fall to my knees, laughing at Levi’s cheesy jab so hard my sides ache and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

“I look like such a dork right now, don’t I?”I chuckle.

“Yep.It’s a good thing you’re a cute dork.”

I’m stunned into silence.Did he just call me cute?Could this be more than one-sided?

“You mind if I smell your scent gland?”He asks.

“P-Please.”I practically squeak out.

He leans in toward my neck, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his warm breath tickling my throat and making all the hair on my body stand on end.

“Fuck, you smell great — like Earl Grey tea and lavender.We really might be compatible after all…”

He really needs to stop doing that thing with his voice where it goes all low and growly becauseI’m ten seconds away from popping a boner right here and I haven’t even seen him with his shirt off.

“…but I’m not going to give you my number tonight, kid.”

My posture falters, the wind taken out of my sails by his outright rejection.He was accepting my advances just a minute ago…

“I’m not going to lie, hearing that is disappointing, but I won’t push you if you’re not interested…”I sigh, avoiding eye contact.

“Who said I wasn’t interested?”

“What?”I ask, my eyes snapping up to meet his.

“Eren, you’re unlike any other person I’ve ever met.You intrigue me too, but you’re under the influence and I’m at work.I’m not going to give you my number here.However, if you were to run into me before my shift and were to ask for my number, I’d have no reason not to.”Levi explains, pulling me to my feet.

“Really?”I gasp, excitement shining on my face.

“Yes, really.Now pick your jaw off the floor before you start catching flies and go back to enjoying your night.I’m sure there’s other messes that require my attention right now.” 

I watch as Levi collects his cleaning supplies and pulls the square of fabric hanging around his neck back over his face.He goes for the door handle but pauses before he opens the door.

“I come into work for my shift just before four o’clock.Don’t be late.I’ll see you tomorrow, Eren.”

And with those parting words, he opens the door and leaves, the booming music coming through the open door breaking the atmosphere and jerking me back to reality.The door swings shut again and music becomes muffled, giving me a moment to reflect on what just happened.

Did I just ask out that hot Beta?And did he just say _yes_? 

Levi’s clean scent wafts up to me and I realize that the square of fabric he gave me as a face mask is still sitting around my neck.I bring the fabric up to my face and take a deep breath, the faint scent filling my nose and bringing a soft smile to my face.

Fuck.Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to get Levi's number. Cue flirting and shenanigans, not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my hand slipped and I wrote a sequel. I do not guarantee any more sequels; I did not originally plan to write this one. Thank Sinister_Moonlight if you liked this chapter. Also, please drop me kudos and a comment. Your comments make my day (and sometimes convince me to write more) so I appreciate it if you can leave me a few kind words. I always reply!

The next day, I’m a flurry of activity as I prepare to see Levi again.I know that it’ll be a brief meeting, maybe fifteen minutes at best and _definitely not a date_ , but I want to look good for him.Y’know, remind him why he thought I was worth giving his number.

I shower thoroughly about two hours before it’s time to go back to the club so I’m fresh but there’s plenty of time for my scent to build up on my skin.Just to be safe, I dab on a bit of scent enhancer on my glands and rub my scent on my clothes, to make sure he can smell me. 

Okay, so it might be a bit much, but I don’t want to screw this up.Besides, it’s not like I’m rubbing my semen or slick on a fucking handkerchief and giving it to him — that’s a shitty fucking A/O courting tradition (not to mention potentially a one-way trip to STD-ville, _no thank you_ ).

I attempt to slick my damp hair back with gel for approximately ten minutes before giving a solid “fuck it” and washing it all out and blowdrying it.My hair now looks wind-tousled and I think Armin called the look “edible” or something once, so I guess that’s a good thing?It doesn’t look like shit, so I’ll take it.It looks okay with the open collar on my forest green button up, artfully sticking out of the v-neck of my soft grey sweater.If that doesn’t work, I know I can at least fall back on my jeans — these dark-wash, slim-fit jeans hug my ass like a second skin.Even Annie thinks I look hot in them and she’s gay _and_ bonded, so that's the ultimate compliment.

When it’s time to go, I slip on my shoes and tuck my phone, wallet, and keys into my pockets.I decided earlier that I was going to walk back to the club — it’s not too far from my house and there’s a nice tea shop along the way that I thought I would stop by on the way to the club. It’s nice out today — it’s a cool day and I can see storm clouds far out on the horizon, hours away still but ushering in cool air and the smell of eminent rain. 

I arrive at the tea shop after about ten minutes and I’m thankful that the line is fairly short.Marco’s working the register today and we exchange pleasantries while he takes my order.

“Hey Eren, what can I get you today?”Marco greets.

“A medium Earl Grey, to-go please.”

“Finally switching things up today?”Marco teases, grabbing a cup and filling it up with hot water.

“It’s not for me.”I grin.

“I thought you were looking a bit more dressed up today.What’s their name?”

“Levi.I’m meeting him in twenty minutes so I definitely don’t need caffeine to make me more jittery than I already am.”

“So it’s a date?”Marco asks as he adds the tea bag.

“Sort of?More like a prerequisite for a date.But he’s interested, so hopefully we can actually go on a date soon.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you.If things work out, you should bring him around sometime.” 

“Definitely!Have a good day, Marco!”I wave, taking my tea and heading toward the exit.

“You too, Eren!”Marco waves back as I leave.

The streets are relatively quiet as I finish walking to the club.Very few people are out right now, the only noise being the roar of engines as cars thunder down the street.It’s actually quite peaceful and I find my thoughts drifting as I arrive at my destination. 

It occurs to me as I’m standing in front of the club that I don’t know whether Levi comes into work through the front door or the side door.I peek into the alley beside the club and sure enough, there’s a back entrance.To cover my bases, I post myself near the entrance of the alley, in sight of anyone approaching the front or back doors so I can guarantee I won’t miss running into Levi.I pull out my phone and check the time — 3:38 PM — and realize I’m probably a bit too early and so I settle down and wait, checking the news on my phone to try and kill time.

I’m in the middle of scanning an interview with the creators of a tv show I watch when I smell it.

Distress.Arousal. _Pre-heat_.

I look up and see an Omega stumbling down the sidewalk toward me, face red and breathing heavy, and grow concerned.Omegas shouldn’t be out and about this close to a heat.The penalties for harassing an Omega in heat or pre-heat are severe, but even that isn’t enough to stop many Alphas since it’s so easy for an Omega’s pheromones to cause a rut-like trance.

I’m debating the pros and cons of walking off and avoiding this Omega altogether when they finally reach me, almost literally throwing themselves into my arms.I quickly put down the to-go cup of tea in my hand to avoid spilling it all over the pavement.The pheromones in the air are quite frankly garish, filling my nostrils with the stench of saccharine toffee, heavy musk, and smoky tobacco.It’s dizzying and distracting in the worst possible way and I try to make my breaths as shallow as possible.

So much for keeping my clothes smelling nice for Levi.

“Please…Please…I need… your cock!Fuck me, please fuck me!”The strange Omega begs, pawing at my clothes in desperation. 

“No.Even if I wanted to, you’re in no state to consent.There’s an Omega shelter at the start of the next block; you need to get there while you still can.”I point, trying to gently push the needy Omega off me.

“But I feel so—”

“I already said no.Get yourself to the shelter; they’ll have toys to help ease the heat symptoms.”I restate, staying firm.

“I need… a cock, a knot!”

“And they will have some there for you.The sooner you go, the sooner you’ll find relief.”I sigh, giving them a gentle push in the right direction.

“I’m so… hot…”The Omega whines, stumbling away from me and toward the shelter, now tugging at their clothes.

“And keep your clothes on!”I call after them, finally breathing a sigh of relief as they break into a clumsy run toward the shelter.

I watch the Omega hobble down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone that might bear them ill-will.Before they make it to the shelter though, someone comes around the corner, and they collide right before the Omega crosses the street.Shit.

I see the Omega engage with the newcomer and I start walking toward them, ready to intervene in case things start going wrong.I’m about 45 seconds away when a fight breaks out, but it ends almost as soon as it starts.The newcomer has the Omega on the ground in the blink of an eye, pinned with their hands held firmly behind their back.The Omega squirms against their attacker’s grip, trying to break the hold to no avail. 

I break into a run, closing the remaining distance in a matter of seconds, and take deep breaths, trying to assess the situation before I’m within striking distance.

Distress.Anger.Burning tobacco.Bitter lemon.No arousal.No arousal?

And is that _Levi?_

“Levi?What’s going on?”

“This asshole just tried to pickpocket me.”Levi growls.

“Pickpocket?”I echo, confused.

Levi turns his head to look at me, nostrils flaring as he takes in my scent.Based on the disgust on his face, I assume he smells the Omega on me.Noooo, this isn’t how I wanted our meeting to go!

“Check your pockets.”

I pat myself down, and lo and behold, my phone and my wallet are both missing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!It was all a ruse?”

“Yep.Almost got away with it too.Give up the shit you stole from him and I won’t call the cops, ass wipe.”Levi threatens, releasing one of the Omega’s arms.

The Omega reaches into their pockets and pulls out both my phone and wallet, depositing them on the pavement.I swipe my stuff back and Levi releases the thief, who quickly gets to their feet and runs off, as I stare dumbly at the Omega’s retreating back.

“And don’t come back here again, you fucker!”Levi calls after him.

That’s enough to snap me out of my confused trance and I start frantically looking him over, trying to make sure he’s okay.

“Fuck.Are you okay?Do you have all your stuff?How did you know that Omega was a pickpocket?Fuck, I’m so glad you did otherwise I would have been _so fucked_ when I found out I didn’t have my stuff later—”

“I’m fine, but you need to breathe, brat.You’re freaking out on me.Take some deep breaths.”Levi commands, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

“Okay…”I exhale, finally noticing just how shaky I am, epinephrine pulsing insistently in my veins.

I take some slow, deep breaths as requested, using the weight of Levi’s hands on my shoulders as a grounding point.As I stare into his eyes, calm washes over me, gentle lavender overtaking the bitter edge of black tea that had been flooding my scent moments ago.

“Better?”He asks, and my chest floods with an overwhelming sense of endearment. 

It’s a small thing really, asking me if I’m feeling better.But I can’t remember the last time _anyone_ has asked me how I’m feeling.Most people just sniff the air and smell everything they would ever need to know about a person’s emotions on the spot.There’s no need to ask when a person’s scent makes them an open book.Levi, however, he—

He’s not most people.He’s so much _more_ than that.

“Much.Thank you, for everything.”

“No problem.Though I have to ask: is this going to be a habit of yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to have a penchant for finding yourself in messes, Eren.I know I’m a janitor by trade, but I do like to be able to clock out at the end of the day.”Levi smirks, teasing.

“Not usually, I swear.I’m only a mess for you, it seems.”I reply, my cheeks heating in embarrassment.

“Well, in that case—No, nevermind.C’mon, my shift starts soon.”Levi dismisses, turning away and walking briskly toward the club.

“What?Levi, what were you going to say?”I ask, jogging to catch up and then keep up with him.

“It’s nothing, just some shitty line.I caught myself thinking with my head instead of my brain like some fucking Alpha, that’s all.”

“Awww, now I want to hear it!”I whine, pouting.

“Fine.In that case…”

Levi turns on me, backing me up into the nearest building and propping his hand on the wall near my face.This close, I can smell the blatant interest in his scent and see all the flecks of sapphire in his intense mercury eyes.My mouth is suddenly full of saliva and I swallow hard, turned on by the sudden assertiveness.

“…I’m more than willing to work overtime if it means I get to make you a mess of you all night _too_.”

It’s taking more willpower than I thought I possessed to resist the urge to ravage his mouth with my tongue or drag him somewhere where I can suck him off.Or both.Both is good.

Levi laughs awkwardly and backs away, partially dragging me out of my fantasy. 

“Sorry, that was a bit much, wasn’t it?”He apologizes, looking embarrassed.

That snaps me out of it and I step closer, closing the distance he created between us.

“Only if you don’t plan on following through on that promise in the future.Like I said earlier, I’m only a mess for _you_.”I assert.

“ _Fuck_ …I want to wine and dine you first, but I would love nothing more.”

I whip out my phone, unlock it, and press it into Levi’s hand.

“Give me your number and we can see about making that happen sooner rather than later.”I wink.

If I wasn’t feeling confident before, I definitely would be now, watching Levi input his contact information into my phone like a man possessed.He hands my phone back to me and I quickly send him a text with my name.

“Perfect.Now you have my number too.And if for some reason you find the urge to text me in the next 24-hours, I welcome it whole-heartedly.”I wink.

“Understood.”Levi breathes, his expression trance-like as he stares at me with something akin to awe.

“Oh, yeah!I know you have your shift in…”I check my phone.“Well, three minutes ago — sorry about that by the way — but I have something for you.With everything that happened, I almost forgot about it.I’m just going to…”I trail off, jogging back over to where I left the to-go cup of tea.

“Here.It’s probably not as hot anymore but…I got it for you and it’s yours if you want it.”I finish, handing him the cup, trying to ignore the heat blooming in my cheeks when our fingers brush.

He lifts the lid curiously (thankfully there’s a little bit of steam coming off the tea still) and takes a deep breath.

“You got me Earl Grey?”Levi asks slowly.

“Is that okay?”I reply, nervous.

“Earl Grey is my favorite.It’s perfect, Eren.Thank you.”Levi says sincerely, staring directly into my eyes as he does.

“Y-You’re welcome.”I stutter, my heart seeming to beat a little too fast in my chest.

“I’m late for work, so I have to go, but I’ll text you later.I look forward to seeing you again soon, Eren.”Levi waves, walking up to the club and opening the door.

Before he enters though, he stops and turns back to look at me.Even from this distance, I can see the ghost of a smile on his face.He waves one more time before disappearing inside and I let out a breath I never realized I’d been holding.

* * *

 

 **EJ** : _So how did you know that Omega was a pickpocket?_  

**EJ** : _I could have sworn that Omega was in preheat_

**LA** :I’ve seen it several times before

**LA** :It’s pretty genius actually if you think about it

**LA** :There are heavy repercussions for doing anything untoward to an Omega in heat or preheat and in the courts, Omegas almost always win because “they can’t do wrong” or something like that

**EJ** : _That’s a load of bullshit_

**EJ** : _I have no clue how people don’t see all the things they could and do get away with_

**LA** :I’m surprised more Omegas haven’t taken advantage of their rights yet

**LA** :Smart and desperate Omegas learn how to manipulate their scent to make it smell like they’re in pre-heat even when they’re not

**LA** :Combine that with stumbling around and begging for sex and it’s hard for the untrained eye to know the difference

**LA** :More importantly, it gives the Omega an excuse to casually touch someone else, especially near the crotch where pockets tend to be

**EJ** : _Oh fuck_

**LA** :Oh fuck is right

**LA** : Combine that with the overwhelming scent of preheat, fear of doing something wrong to an Omega, and just general panic or arousal about being approached by an Omega nearing heat and you have the perfect cocktail for people not giving a fuck about their valuables

**EJ** : _That’s terrifying_

**LA** :And that’s why it’s so genius

**LA** :However, there is real risk involved — someone taking advantage of them or actually getting caught

**LA** :That risk is reduced by approaching Betas rather than Alphas, who are less effected by preheat

**LA** :That’s a big red flag — Omegas in a real heat usually seek shelter and if they come up to a Beta it’s for protection, almost never for sex

**LA** :Or at least without knowing the Beta prior to the heat

**EJ** : _Suddenly it makes so much sense_

**EJ** : _I feel like an idiot for not noticing_

**LA** :Most people don’t so try not to lose any sleep over it

**LA** :The only reason I didn’t get pickpocketed was because I knew what to look for

**EJ** :  _What you did is_ _still impressive though_

**EJ** : _Even if I had known what I was looking for, I don’t really have the self-defense skills that you do_

**LA** :If you want, I could teach you some basics sometime

**EJ** : _YES PLEASE_

**LA** :Your enthusiasm scares me a little bit

**EJ** : _You could put it off until after we’ve slept together, but I’m not sure if that would make it better or worse_

**LA** :Touche

**LA** :Duty calls, talk to you later

**EJ** : _Bye, Levi! <3_


End file.
